The pull-out water outlet apparatus comprises a support mechanism and a water outlet mechanism, the water outlet mechanism includes a water outlet portion and a pull hose connected to the end of the water outlet, the pull hose extends from the support mechanism port into the support mechanism; a pull-back mechanism connect to the pull hose is equipped, the pull-back mechanism can apply a pull-back force to the pull hose to pull the water outlet mechanism back to the support mechanism after the user pulls out the water outlet mechanism, if the pull hose is connected to heavy objects, the pull-back mechanism can make use of heavy gravity to produce back force. In the existing pull-out water outlet apparatus, such as: CN105756143A, the water outlet mechanism has two guide means, the inner wall of the support mechanism has two guide grooves, to achieve the automatic guide when pull back through the two guide means cooperating with the two guide grooves, the apparatus has the following deficiencies: the side of the button can not be guaranteed to be on the desired side (such as the front side) when pull back, that is, the button side may be located on the front side, or on the back; in CN202546003U, the support mechanism is provided with an inclined surface, and the water outlet mechanism is provided with an inclined surface, using the alignment of two inclined surfaces to achieve positioning, the apparatus has the following deficiencies: the apparatus can not automatically guide the alignment, the user need manual alignment and then reset, it is not inconvenient for operation; in CN205894180U, the support mechanism is provided with a groove, the water outlet mechanism is provided with a projection, and the positioning is realized by the cooperation of the projection and the groove, the apparatus has the following deficiencies: the apparatus can not automatically guide the alignment, the user need manual alignment and then reset, it is not inconvenient for operation.